1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor having a sensor element and a flexible board with an end connected to a measuring portion of the sensor element, and a manufacturing method of sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
A pressure sensor for measuring fluid pressure has been known as one of those sensors that measure physical quantities.
A conventional example of such a pressure sensor includes: a pressure-sensitive element attached to an end of a pipe; a circuit board; and a flexible board having an end connected to the pressure-sensitive element and the other end connected to the circuit board (document: JP-A-2005-326337).
The flexible board is employed for transmitting a signal of the pressure-sensitive element to the circuit board. In the conventional example disclosed in the above document, the flexible board is bent for accommodating within the pipe.
Since the flexible board of the conventional example disclosed in the above-mentioned document is bent for accommodating within the pipe, copper pattern provided on the flexible board may be cracked or otherwise damaged when the flexible board is bent for accommodating within the pipe. In order not to cause cracks and the like on the copper pattern, the bending angle of the flexible print board has to be increased, which requires a large accommodation space for the flexible board.